A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:03,762 --> 00:00:05,264 In closing, I can tell you... 2 00:00:05,431 --> 00:00:09,768 ...we take this very seriously. APD as well as the DEA. 3 00:00:09,935 --> 00:00:12,146 Stopping the sale of methamphetamines... 4 00:00:12,313 --> 00:00:14,315 ...remains one of our highest priorities. 5 00:00:14,481 --> 00:00:18,485 The theft of lab equipment from your school is also receiving our attention. 6 00:00:18,652 --> 00:00:21,613 Rest assured, no stone will go unturned... 7 00:00:21,780 --> 00:00:24,867 ...in our search for the person or persons responsible for this. 8 00:00:25,034 --> 00:00:27,911 If you have any questions, now would be the time. Sir. 9 00:00:28,078 --> 00:00:31,206 You're talking like you haven't caught anybody yet. 10 00:00:31,415 --> 00:00:33,667 What about the janitor dealing drugs at school? 11 00:00:33,834 --> 00:00:37,504 There is no indication that this individual was selling drugs. 12 00:00:37,671 --> 00:00:40,466 He was arrested for having a small amount of marijuana... 13 00:00:40,632 --> 00:00:43,010 ...in his car, not in the school. 14 00:00:43,177 --> 00:00:44,970 And he's since been fired. 15 00:00:45,137 --> 00:00:49,099 He had a record. I'd like to know how he got a job here in the first place. 16 00:00:49,308 --> 00:00:50,976 Why wasn't there a background check? 17 00:00:51,143 --> 00:00:55,522 There was one. We're currently reviewing our hiring policies. 18 00:00:55,689 --> 00:00:59,193 You better be doing more. This guy was arrested in front of my daughter. 19 00:00:59,360 --> 00:01:01,487 This guy was stealing lab equipment, right? 20 00:01:01,654 --> 00:01:03,697 That's not our thinking this time. 21 00:01:03,864 --> 00:01:07,159 We're looking at others, but not limited to the maintenance staff. 22 00:01:07,326 --> 00:01:10,579 Are you saying there was a break-in? Do we know when this happened? 23 00:01:10,746 --> 00:01:13,207 I mean, could it have been during school hours? 24 00:01:13,374 --> 00:01:16,710 We haven't been able to establish a date or time. There is no sign... 25 00:01:16,877 --> 00:01:18,212 ...of breaking or entering. 26 00:01:18,379 --> 00:01:20,756 So whoever took it had a key. 27 00:01:20,923 --> 00:01:24,218 We're talking inside job? Someone who's still at the school? 28 00:01:24,385 --> 00:01:28,514 Sir, at this time I'm not able to discuss details with you. What I can tell you... 29 00:01:28,681 --> 00:01:31,225 ...is we have good people working hard on this case. 30 00:01:31,433 --> 00:01:34,395 I'm sorry, officer, but that just sounds like double talk. 31 00:01:34,561 --> 00:01:37,189 We're trying to protect our children. Level with us. 32 00:01:37,356 --> 00:01:40,484 Really, we're giving you all the information we have. 33 00:01:40,651 --> 00:01:43,529 You know what I'd like to see in school? Drug-sniffing dogs. 34 00:01:43,696 --> 00:01:47,574 Yeah. Dogs and metal detectors and locker searches and strip-searches. 35 00:01:47,741 --> 00:01:51,578 - Our district has strict policies... - I heard about this school in Canada... 36 00:01:51,745 --> 00:01:54,456 ...they arrested one of the groundskeepers with drugs... 37 00:01:54,623 --> 00:01:58,252 ...and the next day they found out over half the students were high on LSD. 38 00:01:58,419 --> 00:02:01,171 LSD? When were you gonna tell us about the LSD? 39 00:02:01,338 --> 00:02:06,010 No, please. No one said anything about LSD. 40 00:02:09,471 --> 00:02:11,348 What about the equipment that's stolen? 41 00:02:11,515 --> 00:02:15,019 The equipment was taken from our chemistry-department locker. 44 00:02:19,898 --> 00:02:21,483 Walt? 45 00:02:23,110 --> 00:02:24,320 Yeah. 46 00:02:24,486 --> 00:02:28,574 Mr. White is currently on medical leave. 47 00:02:28,782 --> 00:02:30,951 But as he's chair of the science department... 48 00:02:31,118 --> 00:02:34,330 ...he's made a very special effort to be with us here. 49 00:02:34,496 --> 00:02:38,334 And I'd like to take a moment to thank him for that. 50 00:02:46,050 --> 00:02:50,387 Could you please tell us more about the equipment that was taken? 51 00:02:50,554 --> 00:02:52,931 - Please. - Yes. 52 00:02:53,098 --> 00:02:54,725 Sorry. 53 00:02:55,809 --> 00:02:58,145 And thank you. 54 00:03:02,107 --> 00:03:05,235 The inventory list for the missing lab-wear is as follows: 55 00:03:05,444 --> 00:03:10,616 One 5000 millilitre round-bottom boiling flask. 56 00:03:10,783 --> 00:03:15,412 One Kildall-style recovery flask, 800 millilitres. 57 00:03:15,579 --> 00:03:18,457 Two full-face respirators. 58 00:03:18,624 --> 00:03:22,461 Some CEP funnels, some head with a thermometer holder. 59 00:03:30,970 --> 00:03:33,013 - Okay. - Okay. Okay. 60 00:03:34,848 --> 00:03:41,522 Where did that come from? And why was it so damn good? 61 00:03:42,773 --> 00:03:45,317 Because it was illegal. 62 00:04:24,398 --> 00:04:27,234 The basement. Unfinished, of course. 63 00:04:27,401 --> 00:04:32,323 But just look at all this space. You gotta think rec room, media room. 64 00:04:32,781 --> 00:04:35,576 Just imagine all the things you could do down here. 65 00:04:35,784 --> 00:04:39,455 Now remember, you're buying for this fantastic neighbourhood. 66 00:04:39,621 --> 00:04:44,084 Big lawns and shade trees, walking distance to the country club. 67 00:04:51,008 --> 00:04:53,052 What happened there? 68 00:04:53,886 --> 00:04:58,349 Bit of a fixer, but this house has great bones. 69 00:05:02,603 --> 00:05:06,440 Know what? We're zeroing in. I've got another listing, new, around the corner. 70 00:05:06,649 --> 00:05:07,900 - Yeah? - Yeah. 71 00:05:08,067 --> 00:05:10,527 - Hi. - Hi. 72 00:05:10,694 --> 00:05:15,991 - It's by appointment only. - Oh, well, I'm here to see the owner. 73 00:05:16,492 --> 00:05:21,622 He's in the recreational vehicle. 74 00:05:26,502 --> 00:05:30,089 Yo, it's appointment only. 75 00:05:41,934 --> 00:05:43,978 How are you feeling? 76 00:05:46,397 --> 00:05:53,278 About as good as you look. Jeez, you look like Lex Luthor. 77 00:05:53,445 --> 00:05:56,448 Listen, I visited you in the hospital, but you were asleep. 78 00:05:56,657 --> 00:05:59,868 Yeah, Skinny Pete said you wanted Tuco's address. 79 00:06:00,035 --> 00:06:02,705 Acting like you're all out for blood. 80 00:06:02,871 --> 00:06:06,458 But you are alive. Obviously you wised up. 81 00:06:06,959 --> 00:06:09,378 - No, I did go see him. - Bullshit. 82 00:06:09,545 --> 00:06:12,548 - So, what, are you selling your house? - I got two dudes... 83 00:06:12,715 --> 00:06:15,843 ...that turned into raspberry slushy and flushed down my toilet. 84 00:06:16,010 --> 00:06:18,429 I can't even take a proper dump in there. 85 00:06:18,595 --> 00:06:22,016 I mean, the whole damn house has gotta be haunted by now. 86 00:06:22,766 --> 00:06:25,519 You didn't actually go see Tuco. 87 00:06:26,687 --> 00:06:28,147 Here. 88 00:06:30,899 --> 00:06:35,321 That is 17,500. Your half of the 35,000. 89 00:06:35,487 --> 00:06:39,908 Plus, there's an extra 15 in there. It's all yours. You've earned it. 90 00:06:40,117 --> 00:06:42,661 - You got this money from Tuco? - Yeah. 91 00:06:42,828 --> 00:06:45,748 So Tuco gave you this, is what you're saying. 92 00:06:45,914 --> 00:06:46,957 Well, we made a deal. 93 00:06:47,124 --> 00:06:49,585 - You made a deal? - That's right. 94 00:06:50,544 --> 00:06:53,922 How...? Why would you make a deal with that scumbag? 95 00:06:54,089 --> 00:06:56,383 - You see what he did to me? - Because I think... 96 00:06:56,550 --> 00:07:00,220 ...that we can do business together. We came to an understanding. 97 00:07:00,429 --> 00:07:02,681 No way, man. Okay? No understanding. 98 00:07:02,890 --> 00:07:04,892 Take a look at the money in your hand. 99 00:07:05,059 --> 00:07:08,646 Now, just imagine making that every week. 100 00:07:08,854 --> 00:07:13,484 That's right. Two pounds a week, 35,000 a pound. 101 00:07:13,692 --> 00:07:19,823 Without even talking to me you told this insane ass-clown... 102 00:07:19,990 --> 00:07:23,369 ...dead-eyed killer that... 103 00:07:23,535 --> 00:07:25,412 That we would give him 2 pounds a week. 104 00:07:25,621 --> 00:07:28,290 We'll just scale up our operation, add a few more hours. 105 00:07:28,457 --> 00:07:30,084 No, don't talk to me about hours. 106 00:07:30,250 --> 00:07:33,545 What about pseudo, man? How are we gonna get that? 107 00:07:33,712 --> 00:07:37,508 You think the meth fairy's just gonna bring it to us? 108 00:07:37,675 --> 00:07:40,094 God, it takes me a week to get this stuff. 109 00:07:40,302 --> 00:07:42,346 I'm driving all the way to Las Cruces... 110 00:07:42,554 --> 00:07:45,557 ...200 miles each way to meet up with my smurfs. 111 00:07:45,766 --> 00:07:48,727 - Smurfs? - The dudes who go to the drugstores... 112 00:07:48,894 --> 00:07:51,814 ...and get a couple boxes at a time and then sell them to me. 113 00:07:52,022 --> 00:07:54,900 That's maybe only good for, like, maybe a half-pound worth. 114 00:07:55,109 --> 00:07:59,154 See, that's the bottleneck in your brilliant business plan. 115 00:07:59,321 --> 00:08:00,364 All right. 116 00:08:00,572 --> 00:08:03,951 Of course, you would've know that if you would've just asked me. 117 00:08:05,786 --> 00:08:09,540 - Well, here we are again. - Here we are. 118 00:08:09,707 --> 00:08:11,375 - Skyler, you look great. - Thank you. 119 00:08:11,542 --> 00:08:13,919 You must be, what, 6, 7 months? 120 00:08:14,420 --> 00:08:17,339 - How goes it? - It's great. 121 00:08:17,506 --> 00:08:21,218 Other than waddling to the bathroom every five minutes. 122 00:08:21,844 --> 00:08:23,595 The baby shower is next week. 123 00:08:23,762 --> 00:08:25,848 And it'll be good to... 124 00:08:26,015 --> 00:08:29,601 It'll be good to have a day that's just about Skyler. 125 00:08:29,810 --> 00:08:31,729 Very nice. 126 00:08:31,895 --> 00:08:34,189 - Thank you. - Thank you. 127 00:08:34,356 --> 00:08:38,193 - Walt, I see you committed to hair loss. - Yeah. 128 00:08:38,360 --> 00:08:40,696 - How do you feel? - Okay. 129 00:08:41,071 --> 00:08:44,241 L... You know, pretty decent, actually. 130 00:08:44,450 --> 00:08:47,703 His colour is better. You know, his energy. 131 00:08:47,911 --> 00:08:52,416 And he's even more physical. 132 00:08:52,624 --> 00:08:54,126 More physical? 133 00:08:54,293 --> 00:08:57,421 Well, sexual. 134 00:08:59,590 --> 00:09:03,636 Frisky, actually. I mean, that's gotta be a good sign, right? 135 00:09:03,844 --> 00:09:06,972 - Sure, I'll take that. Right, Walt? - Right. 136 00:09:07,139 --> 00:09:09,642 Couldn't that mean that the chemo is working? 137 00:09:09,808 --> 00:09:13,854 Well, realistically, it may just mean that we've got the antiemetics tuned right. 138 00:09:14,063 --> 00:09:16,982 Truth is, until Walt's finished this round of chemo... 139 00:09:17,149 --> 00:09:20,444 ...and we look at a new PET scan, we just can't say for sure. 140 00:09:20,611 --> 00:09:23,197 Well, isn't there anything else we could be doing? 141 00:09:23,364 --> 00:09:26,492 I've been wondering about alternative medicine. 142 00:09:26,659 --> 00:09:30,079 I mean, Eastern healing. 143 00:09:30,245 --> 00:09:34,458 - You know, holistic. - Well, I can't speak to its efficacy... 144 00:09:34,625 --> 00:09:37,503 ...but as long as it doesn't interfere with our treatment... 145 00:09:37,711 --> 00:09:40,631 ...anything that helps my patient have a better outlook... 146 00:09:40,798 --> 00:09:44,551 ...a better comfort, is fine by me. 147 00:09:44,718 --> 00:09:49,014 So you're saying it's just all psychological. 148 00:09:49,181 --> 00:09:51,433 It doesn't make any real difference. 149 00:09:51,642 --> 00:09:55,229 Having a better outlook can make a tremendous difference. 150 00:09:55,396 --> 00:09:59,525 But it's also important that we manage our expectations. 151 00:10:19,795 --> 00:10:21,463 What? 152 00:10:25,759 --> 00:10:30,556 A junkyard? Let me guess, you picked this place? 153 00:10:31,515 --> 00:10:34,518 What's wrong with it? It's private. 154 00:10:34,685 --> 00:10:39,064 This is like a non-criminal's idea of a drug meet. 155 00:10:39,273 --> 00:10:41,984 This is, "Oh, I saw this in a movie. Look at me. " 156 00:10:42,151 --> 00:10:45,946 Yes. So where do you transact your business? Enlighten me. 157 00:10:46,113 --> 00:10:48,907 I don't know, how about Taco Cabeza? 158 00:10:49,074 --> 00:10:52,036 Half the deals I've ever done went down at Taco Cabeza. 159 00:10:52,202 --> 00:10:56,623 Nice and public. Open 24 hours. 160 00:10:56,790 --> 00:11:00,252 Nobody ever gets shot at Taco Cabeza. 161 00:11:00,419 --> 00:11:03,464 Hell, why not the mall? 162 00:11:03,714 --> 00:11:07,051 You know, wait at the Gap. Hey, it's time for the meet. 163 00:11:07,217 --> 00:11:10,012 You know, I'll put down the flat-front khakis... 164 00:11:10,179 --> 00:11:12,473 ...head on over, grab an Orange Julius. 165 00:11:12,640 --> 00:11:16,268 Skip the part where psycho-lunatic Tuco, you know... 166 00:11:16,435 --> 00:11:20,189 ...comes and steals my drugs and leaves me bleeding to death. 167 00:11:29,365 --> 00:11:32,159 Look, you don't have to be here for this. 168 00:11:32,326 --> 00:11:34,244 Okay? I mean, seriously. 169 00:11:34,411 --> 00:11:36,205 I'm okay. 170 00:11:38,540 --> 00:11:41,418 No. I'm no pussy. 171 00:11:42,044 --> 00:11:43,963 I'm good. 172 00:12:00,938 --> 00:12:02,898 Mr. Clean and his boy. 173 00:12:04,858 --> 00:12:07,027 Now, I'm sorry that I had to tune you up. 174 00:12:07,194 --> 00:12:10,447 Respect, ése, you gotta give it to get it. 175 00:12:14,118 --> 00:12:16,620 Hey, what are we doing way the hell out here? 176 00:12:16,787 --> 00:12:19,540 What, they close the mall or something? 177 00:12:21,291 --> 00:12:23,627 Heisenberg, come on, break it out. 178 00:12:26,964 --> 00:12:31,719 - That's it? That's all you got? - We had some production problems. 179 00:12:31,885 --> 00:12:34,054 0.53. 180 00:12:35,097 --> 00:12:36,515 I thought you was a player. 181 00:12:37,182 --> 00:12:39,643 You told me 2 pounds... 182 00:12:39,810 --> 00:12:43,272 ...and now you waste my time with these Chiclets? 183 00:12:53,657 --> 00:12:58,620 Seventeen and a half. Minus the half for wasting my time. 184 00:12:58,829 --> 00:13:01,248 - Hey, come on. - What, you gonna argue? 185 00:13:01,415 --> 00:13:03,876 You got something to say? 186 00:13:06,211 --> 00:13:09,715 You're doing business like a couple little bitches. 187 00:13:10,174 --> 00:13:12,134 I want all of it. 188 00:13:15,095 --> 00:13:16,972 Seventy grand. 189 00:13:17,139 --> 00:13:19,600 - What did you say? - You like this product. 190 00:13:20,100 --> 00:13:21,685 And you want more. 191 00:13:21,852 --> 00:13:24,813 Consider it a capital investment. 192 00:13:27,191 --> 00:13:30,069 Look, old, bald motherfucker. 193 00:13:34,031 --> 00:13:36,450 Fifty-two and a half, 25 points vig. 194 00:13:37,368 --> 00:13:39,036 Vig? 195 00:13:40,371 --> 00:13:42,289 Interest, weekly. 196 00:13:44,917 --> 00:13:46,001 Okay. 197 00:13:46,960 --> 00:13:52,967 That's $65,625 with interest. 198 00:13:53,425 --> 00:13:57,346 - 1.875 pounds. - No, 2 pounds. 199 00:13:57,513 --> 00:14:00,933 Next Friday, and no production problems. 200 00:14:03,060 --> 00:14:04,603 Can you handle 4 pounds? 201 00:14:08,941 --> 00:14:12,152 Listen, old man, talk is talk. 202 00:14:12,528 --> 00:14:17,324 But owing me money, that's bad. 203 00:14:38,178 --> 00:14:42,725 What did you just do? 204 00:14:46,770 --> 00:14:51,859 4 pounds. 4 pounds. 2 pounds wasn't bad enough. 205 00:14:52,026 --> 00:14:56,113 We're talking 2-, 300 boxes of sinus pills. 206 00:14:56,280 --> 00:14:58,282 There ain't that many smurfs in the world. 207 00:14:58,449 --> 00:15:00,451 We're not gonna need pseudoephedrine. 208 00:15:00,617 --> 00:15:03,495 We're gonna make phenylacetone in a tube furnace. 209 00:15:03,662 --> 00:15:07,958 We're gonna use reductive amination to yield methamphetamine, 4 pounds. 210 00:15:08,167 --> 00:15:10,878 - So no pseudo? - No pseudo. 211 00:15:11,045 --> 00:15:12,838 So you do have a plan. 212 00:15:13,005 --> 00:15:15,299 Yeah, Mr. White. 213 00:15:15,466 --> 00:15:16,884 Yeah, science. 214 00:15:17,718 --> 00:15:19,553 Okay. 215 00:15:22,723 --> 00:15:26,101 - What's this? - That is a shopping list. 216 00:15:26,602 --> 00:15:29,772 Getting some of those items may be challenging. 217 00:15:30,397 --> 00:15:32,274 One autotransformer... 218 00:15:32,441 --> 00:15:38,030 ...6 litres anhydrous methenamine. 219 00:15:38,238 --> 00:15:42,451 - Two 35 M and M tube furnaces. - It's mm, millimetre. 220 00:15:42,618 --> 00:15:45,788 One 70 millimetre would be fine, but they're hard to come by. 221 00:15:45,954 --> 00:15:48,248 40 grams thorium nitrate. 222 00:15:48,415 --> 00:15:51,168 Yo, Mr. White, I can't even pronounce half this shit. 223 00:15:51,377 --> 00:15:53,045 No. Count me out. All right? 224 00:15:53,212 --> 00:15:55,714 I'm leaving town. I'm moving to Oregon or something. 225 00:15:55,881 --> 00:15:58,550 - This is just... - Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. Listen to me. 226 00:15:58,717 --> 00:16:04,014 Today is the first day of the rest of your life. 227 00:16:04,181 --> 00:16:07,101 - What are you doing? - The first day of the rest of your life. 228 00:16:07,267 --> 00:16:08,894 But what kind of life will it be? 229 00:16:09,061 --> 00:16:12,940 Will it be a life of fear, of "Oh, no, no, no. I can't do this. " 230 00:16:13,107 --> 00:16:16,026 Of never once believing in yourself? 231 00:16:17,403 --> 00:16:19,655 - I don't know. - Listen. 232 00:16:19,822 --> 00:16:22,866 These things? We need them, all right? 233 00:16:23,033 --> 00:16:25,744 And only you can get them for us. 234 00:16:31,542 --> 00:16:35,713 Okay, it's ready. Here you go. 235 00:16:35,879 --> 00:16:40,592 Hi, baby. I'm your Aunt Marie. 236 00:16:40,759 --> 00:16:43,762 Of course you already know that because when you watch this... 237 00:16:43,929 --> 00:16:47,182 ...20 years from now, I will look exactly the same as I do now. 238 00:16:47,349 --> 00:16:52,938 I know, it is amazing. I have aged shockingly well. Haven't I? 239 00:16:53,105 --> 00:16:58,527 Anyway, weIcome to your baby shower, Esmeralda. 240 00:16:58,694 --> 00:17:01,488 - Esmeralda? - Esmeralda. 241 00:17:01,655 --> 00:17:03,907 That's your name and you heard it here first. 242 00:17:04,074 --> 00:17:08,537 Now, that is your wonderful, handsome older brother. 243 00:17:08,704 --> 00:17:11,498 Show her, older brother, your face. 244 00:17:12,791 --> 00:17:16,920 Okay, not right up the nose. Don't... Okay, not up it. Back. Back to me. 245 00:17:17,087 --> 00:17:21,925 Here's your mommy. Hello, Mom. 246 00:17:22,092 --> 00:17:25,429 - And look, there you are, Esmeralda. - Yeah. 247 00:17:25,596 --> 00:17:32,144 - Wake up, baby. Time to party. - Easy, easy. Believe it or not... 248 00:17:32,311 --> 00:17:37,441 ...Esmeralda, right after the party, your name was changed to Holly. 249 00:17:37,608 --> 00:17:39,902 And I believe, Hank, that was around the time... 250 00:17:40,069 --> 00:17:42,112 ...we took Aunt Marie to the insane asylum. 251 00:17:42,279 --> 00:17:44,573 Yeah, yeah, yeah. I dropped her off at the kerb. 252 00:17:44,740 --> 00:17:48,827 Then I married Shania Twain and lived happily ever after. 253 00:17:49,953 --> 00:17:56,877 There's Daddy. Speak, Daddy. Say hello to your daughter. 254 00:18:02,174 --> 00:18:05,177 Holly, I am very proud of you. 255 00:18:05,344 --> 00:18:09,765 And I... I think about you all the time. 256 00:18:12,685 --> 00:18:18,899 Wherever you go, whatever you do in life... 257 00:18:19,066 --> 00:18:24,947 ...always know that you have a family who loves you very, very much. 258 00:18:27,700 --> 00:18:30,244 - Cheers. - Cheers. 259 00:18:30,452 --> 00:18:35,124 Oh, my God, it's so cute. Oh, Carmen. It's... 260 00:18:35,290 --> 00:18:38,627 Oh, look. Look at that. It's adorable. 261 00:18:38,794 --> 00:18:42,172 - I love it, Carmen. Thank you. - You're so welcome, honey. 262 00:18:42,339 --> 00:18:45,592 - Thank you. - Look at the little feet. 263 00:18:48,262 --> 00:18:53,183 - Okay. - From me. And Hank. 264 00:18:53,350 --> 00:18:54,643 What nice wrapping paper. 265 00:18:54,810 --> 00:18:56,979 Marie always finds the best wrapping paper. 266 00:18:57,146 --> 00:18:59,023 - I do. - Okay. 267 00:18:59,189 --> 00:19:03,152 Let's see. And... 268 00:19:03,319 --> 00:19:04,611 Exciting. 269 00:19:05,779 --> 00:19:09,325 Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy. 270 00:19:13,495 --> 00:19:19,543 - It's... It's a... A tiara. - Yes. 271 00:19:21,629 --> 00:19:23,922 Marie, is this...? 272 00:19:24,089 --> 00:19:27,926 White gold and several carats worth of zircons. 273 00:19:28,093 --> 00:19:30,596 Oh, Marie. You spent too much on this. 274 00:19:30,763 --> 00:19:33,974 You shouldn't have. You really, really shouldn't. 275 00:19:34,141 --> 00:19:38,145 But it's so... It's really... It's... 276 00:19:38,312 --> 00:19:39,438 It's sparkly. 277 00:19:40,731 --> 00:19:42,775 - Sparkly. - I know. 278 00:19:42,941 --> 00:19:45,861 - Thank you. - Hey, listen, Walt. 279 00:19:46,028 --> 00:19:47,821 You got anything stronger than beer? 280 00:19:47,988 --> 00:19:50,824 - It's... It's great. I love it. - Yeah. 281 00:19:50,991 --> 00:19:55,371 Thank you. Thank you, sweetie, thank you. 282 00:19:55,579 --> 00:20:01,001 Sorry, man. It's just, you know, after 200 presents, it just gets kind of old. 283 00:20:03,671 --> 00:20:06,423 - It's nice stuff. - It is, isn't it? 284 00:20:09,093 --> 00:20:12,972 I got just the thing to go with that. 285 00:20:17,142 --> 00:20:21,480 - I'm sorry, man, I wasn't thinking. - No, no, no. It's okay. 286 00:20:22,022 --> 00:20:23,565 You mind if I have one? 287 00:20:24,441 --> 00:20:29,238 - You think that's a good idea? - Hank, I've already got lung cancer. 288 00:20:30,114 --> 00:20:33,534 Okay. You got me there. 289 00:20:35,285 --> 00:20:36,787 Thanks. 290 00:20:39,498 --> 00:20:41,458 Cuban. 291 00:20:45,087 --> 00:20:48,549 I did a little favour for an FBI guy. 292 00:20:50,217 --> 00:20:54,430 Now, I was under the impression... 293 00:20:54,596 --> 00:20:57,057 ...that these were illegal. 294 00:20:58,017 --> 00:21:04,189 Yeah, well, sometimes forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, doesn't it? 295 00:21:08,235 --> 00:21:12,323 It's funny, isn't it? How we draw that line. 296 00:21:12,489 --> 00:21:14,116 Yeah. 297 00:21:14,283 --> 00:21:16,493 What line is that? 298 00:21:17,536 --> 00:21:24,251 Well, what's legal, what's illegal. You know, Cuban cigars, alcohol. 299 00:21:24,418 --> 00:21:30,174 You know, if we were drinking this in 1930, we'd be breaking the law. 300 00:21:30,341 --> 00:21:33,594 Another year, we'd be okay. 301 00:21:35,137 --> 00:21:37,598 Who knows what will be legal next year. 302 00:21:39,266 --> 00:21:40,851 You mean like pot? 303 00:21:43,479 --> 00:21:49,818 Yeah. Like pot. Or whatever. 304 00:21:50,444 --> 00:21:53,906 Cocaine? Heroin? 305 00:21:55,199 --> 00:21:57,618 I'm just saying it's arbitrary. 306 00:21:58,952 --> 00:22:03,415 Well, you ought to visit lockup. You hear a lot of guys talking like that. 307 00:22:03,582 --> 00:22:07,252 "Hey, man, what you busting me with these 14 bales of ganja? 308 00:22:07,419 --> 00:22:12,049 It's all going to be legal next year when Willie Nelson's president. " 309 00:22:12,216 --> 00:22:13,634 Say it, buddy. 310 00:22:13,801 --> 00:22:15,886 It don't only go one way either. 311 00:22:16,053 --> 00:22:19,431 I mean, some other stuff is legal that shouldn't be. 312 00:22:19,598 --> 00:22:23,894 I mean, frigging meth used to be legal. 313 00:22:24,061 --> 00:22:28,440 Used to sell it over every counter at every pharmacy across America. 314 00:22:28,607 --> 00:22:31,986 Thank God they came to their senses on that one, huh? 315 00:22:34,196 --> 00:22:36,240 Yeah. 316 00:22:41,412 --> 00:22:43,872 Okay. 317 00:22:49,044 --> 00:22:51,380 Nice party. 318 00:22:54,341 --> 00:22:56,802 A tiara. 319 00:22:56,969 --> 00:23:01,640 A white-gold tiara for a newborn baby. 320 00:23:01,807 --> 00:23:07,021 Yeah. You know, I think she got that at Gertrude Zachary's in Knob Hill. 321 00:23:07,187 --> 00:23:13,527 I mean, that thing must've cost, like, what, 5- or 600 dollars. 322 00:23:15,988 --> 00:23:18,615 You know, I think I'm gonna return it. 323 00:23:18,782 --> 00:23:21,410 Are you sure? She's bound to find out. 324 00:23:21,577 --> 00:23:25,664 Well, maybe I can explain to her that we need a Diaper Genie... 325 00:23:25,831 --> 00:23:30,753 ...more than a white-gold baby tiara. 326 00:23:33,088 --> 00:23:34,840 Hey. You know, I've been thinking... 327 00:23:35,007 --> 00:23:38,344 ...about what you said to Dr. Delcavoli about alternative medicine. 328 00:23:38,510 --> 00:23:41,013 No. Don't worry. I'm not gonna mention that anymore. 329 00:23:41,180 --> 00:23:45,601 No, no, no. What I mean is that maybe there is something to it. 330 00:23:46,852 --> 00:23:53,400 Look. They do this Navajo sweat lodge up by Farmington. 331 00:23:53,567 --> 00:23:57,488 Healing ceremony. It's supposed to be good for your lungs. 332 00:23:57,655 --> 00:24:00,032 I'm not saying that I believe in it... 333 00:24:02,576 --> 00:24:05,704 ...but it might be an experience. 334 00:24:05,871 --> 00:24:07,581 Really. 335 00:24:07,790 --> 00:24:09,541 You? 336 00:24:09,708 --> 00:24:11,001 In a sweat lodge. 337 00:24:11,961 --> 00:24:15,297 I was thinking about driving up on Friday, coming back Sunday. 338 00:24:15,464 --> 00:24:19,468 - I mean, if you're okay with it. - Well, of course I'm okay with that. 339 00:24:19,635 --> 00:24:21,220 Okay. 340 00:24:30,354 --> 00:24:32,231 - Sweat lodge? - Yeah. 341 00:24:32,398 --> 00:24:34,900 I'm already sweating. Help me out. 342 00:24:36,819 --> 00:24:37,861 Okay. 343 00:24:38,028 --> 00:24:39,905 Hey. 344 00:24:42,241 --> 00:24:44,076 70 millimetre tube furnace. Excellent. 345 00:24:44,243 --> 00:24:46,495 - This is excellent. Good work. - Damn straight. 346 00:24:46,662 --> 00:24:49,623 Okay, hydrogen. Electrolytically produced, yes? 347 00:24:49,790 --> 00:24:51,709 Yeah, like you asked. I mean, this... 348 00:24:51,875 --> 00:24:55,421 This crap wasn't easy to get. And it's expensive. 349 00:24:55,587 --> 00:24:57,381 Methylamine. Where's the methylamine? 350 00:24:57,548 --> 00:24:59,258 I don't see the methylamine. 351 00:24:59,425 --> 00:25:03,387 Yeah, well, that's where I ran into some trouble. 352 00:25:03,554 --> 00:25:04,972 What kind a trouble? 353 00:25:05,139 --> 00:25:07,349 Well, half this crap I could just buy, right? 354 00:25:07,516 --> 00:25:10,686 But this methylamine... 355 00:25:11,061 --> 00:25:14,273 Not so easy. I mean, they got it locked down tight. 356 00:25:14,440 --> 00:25:17,651 But I did find some pros who will rip it off for us. 357 00:25:17,818 --> 00:25:20,696 But they want 10 grand. 358 00:25:20,863 --> 00:25:22,698 What's the problem? You have the money. 359 00:25:22,865 --> 00:25:25,451 No, had. I spent almost the whole wad. 360 00:25:25,617 --> 00:25:29,872 I mean, I got, like, 2 grand left. I told you, all this crap was expensive. 361 00:25:30,122 --> 00:25:34,043 So these thieves, did they say where they would be stealing it from? 362 00:25:34,209 --> 00:25:36,962 A chemical supply place, south of town. 363 00:25:37,129 --> 00:25:41,216 They got guards and security cameras. They got steel doors. 364 00:25:41,383 --> 00:25:44,762 That's why these dudes are charging so much. 365 00:25:45,012 --> 00:25:46,597 What? 366 00:26:00,152 --> 00:26:04,239 So why don't we just steal it ourselves. 367 00:26:05,616 --> 00:26:07,159 Yeah? 368 00:26:07,326 --> 00:26:09,495 How we gonna do that? 369 00:26:10,746 --> 00:26:12,539 With this. 370 00:26:27,012 --> 00:26:29,181 So, what's this stuff called again? 371 00:26:32,559 --> 00:26:34,103 Thermite. 372 00:26:34,269 --> 00:26:36,522 And that will cut through a lock? 373 00:26:36,689 --> 00:26:39,358 Because this is supposed to be one big-ass lock. 374 00:26:39,525 --> 00:26:42,069 In World War II... 375 00:26:42,236 --> 00:26:46,240 ...the Germans had an artillery piece... It's the biggest in the world. 376 00:26:46,407 --> 00:26:48,367 Called the Gustav Gun. 377 00:26:48,534 --> 00:26:51,161 And it weighed a thousand tons. 378 00:26:51,328 --> 00:26:55,666 And the Gustav was capable of firing a 7-ton shell... 379 00:26:55,833 --> 00:27:00,296 ...and hitting a target, accurately, 23 miles away. 380 00:27:01,380 --> 00:27:05,634 I mean, you could drop bombs on it every day for a month... 381 00:27:05,801 --> 00:27:08,262 ...without ever disabling it. 382 00:27:08,762 --> 00:27:10,222 But... 383 00:27:10,389 --> 00:27:12,349 ...drop a commando... 384 00:27:12,516 --> 00:27:16,729 ...one man, with just a bag of this... 385 00:27:18,897 --> 00:27:21,900 ...and he could melt right through 4 inches of solid steel... 386 00:27:22,067 --> 00:27:24,320 ...and destroy that gun forever. 387 00:27:27,364 --> 00:27:29,283 Jeez. 388 00:27:32,077 --> 00:27:34,079 So yes... 389 00:27:34,913 --> 00:27:39,376 ...I think it will cut through any lock we're likely to find. 390 00:27:39,543 --> 00:27:44,256 - You'd like to return this. - It's very nice, but yes. 391 00:27:44,423 --> 00:27:46,634 Well, it... It is from the store, isn't it? 392 00:27:46,800 --> 00:27:49,511 Oh, yes, it's from this store. 393 00:27:49,678 --> 00:27:51,847 Do you happen to have a receipt? 394 00:27:52,014 --> 00:27:54,516 No, I don't. It was a gift. 395 00:27:55,267 --> 00:27:56,435 A gift. 396 00:27:56,602 --> 00:27:58,854 Mr. Wilson, could you step over here, please? 397 00:28:01,231 --> 00:28:04,943 Mr. Wilson, I'd like you to watch this lady while I phone the police. 398 00:28:05,611 --> 00:28:06,987 Whoa, excuse me? 399 00:28:07,154 --> 00:28:10,699 Ma'am, this item is stolen, as I'm sure you know. 400 00:28:10,866 --> 00:28:13,285 - It... - Come with me, please. 401 00:28:15,245 --> 00:28:19,625 Oh, yes. I intend to press charges. 402 00:28:20,542 --> 00:28:22,503 Please do. 403 00:28:23,212 --> 00:28:25,005 We'll be here. 404 00:28:25,965 --> 00:28:30,552 Look, I... I've never stolen anything in my life. 405 00:28:30,719 --> 00:28:34,807 All right? I told you, that tiara was a gift... 406 00:28:34,974 --> 00:28:38,185 - A baby-shower gift. - So who gave it to you, then? 407 00:28:40,604 --> 00:28:43,941 - I don't have to tell you that. - You don't have to tell me anything. 408 00:28:44,108 --> 00:28:45,943 You can talk to the police. 409 00:28:46,110 --> 00:28:48,445 I can tell them my daughter-in-law remembers... 410 00:28:48,612 --> 00:28:51,615 ...showing this particular item to a tall blond woman... 411 00:28:51,782 --> 00:28:55,077 ...who, when her back was turned, walked right out the door with it. 412 00:28:55,244 --> 00:28:56,996 - So there. - Oh, yeah? 413 00:28:57,162 --> 00:29:01,166 Well, then, I can talk to the Channel Three News. 414 00:29:01,333 --> 00:29:05,296 Yeah, I can tell them how you people, without a shred... 415 00:29:05,462 --> 00:29:08,507 Without a modicum of evidence, illegally detained... 416 00:29:08,674 --> 00:29:13,137 ...an innocent pregnant woman in a dank storeroom. 417 00:29:13,304 --> 00:29:17,099 - This is my office. - I feel I'm being held hostage. 418 00:29:17,266 --> 00:29:20,936 Furthermore, I'm not getting enough air back here. 419 00:29:21,145 --> 00:29:23,731 I don't think... I don't think I can breathe. 420 00:29:23,897 --> 00:29:26,775 Oh, my... Oh, my God. Oh, no. 421 00:29:26,942 --> 00:29:30,070 I'm going into labour. Yes, I... 422 00:29:40,998 --> 00:29:43,208 Hi, you've reached Marie. Do the beep thing. 423 00:29:43,375 --> 00:29:46,795 Marie, it's Skyler. I just left Zachary's. 424 00:29:46,962 --> 00:29:50,883 I need to talk to you immediately. 425 00:29:52,217 --> 00:29:55,387 Where is the guard? He's supposed to be coming by. 426 00:29:55,554 --> 00:29:58,724 - Do you think he already passed? - Look, I don't... I don't know. 427 00:29:58,891 --> 00:29:59,933 Okay. 428 00:30:00,100 --> 00:30:02,478 - Wait, there he is. There he is. - Yeah, I see him. 429 00:30:02,645 --> 00:30:04,313 Wait... Wait till he passes. 430 00:30:04,480 --> 00:30:06,065 Okay, it's clear. 431 00:30:10,235 --> 00:30:11,320 Here. 432 00:30:14,156 --> 00:30:16,617 - What the hell is this? - It's all they had. 433 00:30:16,784 --> 00:30:19,787 If this is all they had, you're in the wrong place. 434 00:30:19,953 --> 00:30:21,288 Just put it on. 435 00:30:21,455 --> 00:30:23,415 Should've... Of course. 436 00:30:29,964 --> 00:30:32,091 Okay, okay. 437 00:30:32,466 --> 00:30:35,594 Okay. This is it. 438 00:30:37,054 --> 00:30:39,014 Oh, God. 439 00:30:51,235 --> 00:30:52,903 Okay. 440 00:30:54,863 --> 00:30:56,031 - Get... - What? 441 00:30:56,198 --> 00:30:58,158 - Look. - What? 442 00:30:58,575 --> 00:30:59,994 Hey, Jimmy, I'm stopping... 443 00:31:00,160 --> 00:31:03,455 He's not supposed to come back. What's he doing? 444 00:31:03,872 --> 00:31:05,165 Oh, my God. 445 00:31:05,332 --> 00:31:07,876 Hope everything comes out all right. 446 00:31:08,043 --> 00:31:11,338 - He's going to the crapper. - Oh, God. 447 00:31:11,505 --> 00:31:14,550 - Okay. You coming, man? Come on. - What are you doing? 448 00:31:47,875 --> 00:31:48,959 Okay, there it is. 449 00:31:51,629 --> 00:31:53,213 Is this gonna be loud? 450 00:31:53,380 --> 00:31:56,008 You'll find out in about 10 seconds. 451 00:31:57,092 --> 00:31:58,218 Stand back. 452 00:32:01,347 --> 00:32:02,431 Jesus. 453 00:32:14,151 --> 00:32:15,903 Come on, come on. 454 00:32:18,280 --> 00:32:20,908 Hey, what's going on? 455 00:32:24,203 --> 00:32:27,331 - Where are the gallon jugs? - I don't... 456 00:32:27,581 --> 00:32:29,959 - God! - What? 457 00:32:30,125 --> 00:32:32,503 Let's just take this. Come on, come on. 458 00:32:32,670 --> 00:32:34,421 What the...? 459 00:32:35,089 --> 00:32:36,840 Damn it. 460 00:32:42,596 --> 00:32:44,306 What are you doing opening the door? 461 00:32:44,473 --> 00:32:47,601 - How are we gonna take this thing out? - Come on. Take that. 462 00:32:48,018 --> 00:32:49,645 Lift. 463 00:32:50,354 --> 00:32:52,564 - God. - Jeez. 464 00:32:54,149 --> 00:32:56,485 Hey. Somebody? 465 00:32:56,652 --> 00:32:59,571 - Billy, you back from the crapper yet? - Let me out of here. 466 00:32:59,738 --> 00:33:03,742 - I'm gonna kick somebody's ass. - The alarm's going off. Check it out. 467 00:33:03,909 --> 00:33:05,786 Billy? 468 00:33:06,036 --> 00:33:08,289 - Billy? - Jimmy? 469 00:33:08,455 --> 00:33:09,748 Help! 470 00:33:24,013 --> 00:33:26,682 - Come on, let me try. - How is it gonna be any different? 471 00:33:26,849 --> 00:33:28,600 - Can I just try it? - Fine, go ahead. 472 00:33:28,767 --> 00:33:31,145 Jesus. Okay. 473 00:33:32,187 --> 00:33:33,355 All right. 474 00:33:39,486 --> 00:33:43,240 Yeah, baby. See? Eat it. Okay, I'm the king. 475 00:33:43,407 --> 00:33:45,117 - Yeah, okay. - I'm the king. 476 00:33:46,910 --> 00:33:50,873 No. No, no. That didn't sound good. 477 00:33:53,876 --> 00:33:55,419 Oh, God. 478 00:33:56,420 --> 00:33:58,422 Well, this thing's not going anywhere. 479 00:33:58,589 --> 00:34:02,301 We're not cooking in my damn driveway, I'll tell you that. 480 00:34:07,473 --> 00:34:09,266 God. 481 00:34:09,433 --> 00:34:11,977 What part of "slow it down" did you not understand? 482 00:34:12,144 --> 00:34:16,231 What are you talking...? I'm... It's heavy, man. It got away from me. 483 00:34:16,815 --> 00:34:19,526 Okay. All right. Now, that's good, that's good. 484 00:34:19,693 --> 00:34:21,820 Now just bring it up, bring it up. 485 00:34:22,071 --> 00:34:25,074 Easy, easy, easy. Okay. 486 00:34:25,532 --> 00:34:28,744 Your real estate agent, when is she supposed to come back? 487 00:34:29,244 --> 00:34:30,371 Oh, shit. 488 00:34:30,537 --> 00:34:32,957 Yeah. I don't know. 489 00:34:33,123 --> 00:34:34,708 I'll make damn sure she doesn't. 490 00:34:37,586 --> 00:34:39,797 Good call, yo. 491 00:35:14,748 --> 00:35:17,501 Keep the temperature steady at 425 degrees. 492 00:35:19,044 --> 00:35:21,255 We'll need to run it two more hours... 493 00:35:21,422 --> 00:35:23,924 ...to have enough to make 4 and a half pounds. 494 00:35:24,091 --> 00:35:26,218 Four and a half, not four? 495 00:35:26,385 --> 00:35:29,430 2 pounds pays, two go back. 496 00:35:29,930 --> 00:35:34,143 4 and a half pounds puts us $44,000 ahead. 497 00:35:34,310 --> 00:35:37,271 - Each. - Right on, man. 498 00:35:37,646 --> 00:35:38,731 Right on. 499 00:35:38,897 --> 00:35:41,608 With the amount of methylamine that we got last night... 500 00:35:41,775 --> 00:35:44,820 ...we can make 4 and a half pounds a week for... 501 00:35:44,987 --> 00:35:47,489 ...well, for the foreseeable future. 502 00:35:49,033 --> 00:35:51,285 How long is that gonna be? 503 00:35:52,244 --> 00:35:55,623 I mean, in your situation. 504 00:35:55,789 --> 00:35:58,250 How much cash do you need? 505 00:35:59,877 --> 00:36:01,420 More. 506 00:36:06,884 --> 00:36:08,927 Someone's in the yard. 507 00:36:10,095 --> 00:36:13,182 Yeah, this is definitely the one. 508 00:36:13,349 --> 00:36:14,683 It's pretty. 509 00:36:16,310 --> 00:36:17,978 Actually, I like it. 510 00:36:18,145 --> 00:36:20,189 We could pull that out and put in a closet. 511 00:36:20,356 --> 00:36:23,150 Just a little... We'll have to bring that down. 512 00:36:23,901 --> 00:36:26,111 I thought you didn't like that type of thing. 513 00:36:26,278 --> 00:36:28,989 Oh, no. No, I don't. 514 00:36:29,239 --> 00:36:31,492 Right, right. 515 00:36:35,788 --> 00:36:40,501 Was there, by any chance, scheduled for this afternoon, an open house? 516 00:36:40,668 --> 00:36:44,129 - I left her a message. It's not my fault. - I don't care how you do it... 517 00:36:44,296 --> 00:36:46,674 ...just keep them out of here. Do you understand? 518 00:36:46,840 --> 00:36:48,634 - Yeah. - All right, go. 519 00:37:10,322 --> 00:37:12,324 Absolutely. 520 00:37:17,997 --> 00:37:19,999 You know, you can't duck me forever. 521 00:37:20,165 --> 00:37:21,458 What? 522 00:37:21,625 --> 00:37:23,877 Come on, I left you, like, 15 messages. 523 00:37:24,044 --> 00:37:26,547 When I went to your office, you snuck out the back. 524 00:37:26,714 --> 00:37:29,633 I didn't sneak. I was going to lunch. 525 00:37:29,800 --> 00:37:31,844 Skyler, what are you, the paranoid police? 526 00:37:32,011 --> 00:37:36,348 You know what, Marie? Marie, I have never been so humiliated in my life. 527 00:37:36,515 --> 00:37:38,142 That... 528 00:37:38,934 --> 00:37:41,979 That tiara. 529 00:37:42,146 --> 00:37:46,191 They accused me, at Zachary's, of shoplifting it. 530 00:37:46,358 --> 00:37:48,819 What were you doing at Zachary's? 531 00:37:49,528 --> 00:37:51,447 I was returning it. 532 00:37:52,197 --> 00:37:54,533 You were returning it. 533 00:37:55,409 --> 00:37:56,744 Why would you return it? 534 00:37:56,910 --> 00:37:59,330 It just wasn't... 535 00:37:59,496 --> 00:38:03,584 Marie, what is wrong with you? Can you please tell me that? 536 00:38:03,751 --> 00:38:06,879 Can you tell me why you'd do such a thing? 537 00:38:10,758 --> 00:38:13,302 What does that mean? Does that mean you don't know? 538 00:38:14,219 --> 00:38:20,643 That... means that I have no idea what the hell you're even talking about. 539 00:38:20,809 --> 00:38:23,854 You have no idea what I'm talking about. 540 00:38:24,021 --> 00:38:25,606 The shop... 541 00:38:26,523 --> 00:38:29,652 The shoplifting. No idea? 542 00:38:31,737 --> 00:38:34,657 You're not going to admit this, are you? 543 00:38:36,075 --> 00:38:39,161 I can't really admit to something... 544 00:38:39,328 --> 00:38:43,207 ...when I have no knowledge of what it is that I'm admitting. 545 00:38:59,848 --> 00:39:02,351 - Would you like that gift-wrapped? - Yes, actually. 546 00:39:02,518 --> 00:39:04,728 Don't forget to sign in. 547 00:39:10,484 --> 00:39:12,069 - Thank you. - Thank you. 548 00:39:14,238 --> 00:39:16,031 You're right. 549 00:39:17,032 --> 00:39:19,326 Look at this wall here. 550 00:39:30,713 --> 00:39:33,215 Excuse me, I'd just like to see the basement. 551 00:39:33,382 --> 00:39:36,635 - Yeah, well, it's occupied. - It's not a bathroom. 552 00:39:36,802 --> 00:39:40,014 I just want to see the basement. What's the big deal? 553 00:39:40,180 --> 00:39:41,974 You ain't seeing the basement, bitch. 554 00:39:42,141 --> 00:39:45,144 You got that? Is that sinking in? Now, beat it. 555 00:39:45,311 --> 00:39:47,479 All you all, house is not for sale. 556 00:39:47,646 --> 00:39:49,732 Get the hell out. 557 00:40:29,229 --> 00:40:31,398 - Hey. - Hey. 558 00:40:34,151 --> 00:40:36,028 So how was it? 559 00:40:36,320 --> 00:40:40,366 Was it an experience? 560 00:40:40,532 --> 00:40:42,034 Yeah. 561 00:40:42,201 --> 00:40:45,120 It was definitely an experience. 562 00:40:51,251 --> 00:40:52,670 What's that smell? 563 00:40:53,170 --> 00:40:56,799 Oh, yeah, it's... 564 00:40:56,966 --> 00:40:59,677 ...sacred Navajo herbs. 565 00:40:59,843 --> 00:41:01,595 You know. 566 00:41:14,191 --> 00:41:17,361 Hey, everything okay? 567 00:41:17,611 --> 00:41:19,071 No. 568 00:41:19,238 --> 00:41:21,031 Not really. 569 00:41:22,491 --> 00:41:24,702 Actually, not at all. 570 00:41:27,329 --> 00:41:30,874 You know that tiara that Marie gave us? 571 00:41:31,041 --> 00:41:36,755 - Yeah. - Well, she stole it. Yep. 572 00:41:36,922 --> 00:41:40,926 I practically got arrested trying to return it at the store. 573 00:41:41,260 --> 00:41:42,469 Oh, my God. 574 00:41:42,636 --> 00:41:46,682 I mean, she refuses to admit it. She refuses to apologise. 575 00:41:46,849 --> 00:41:48,934 I don't know what to do. 576 00:41:55,566 --> 00:41:59,320 People sometimes do things for their families. 577 00:42:01,488 --> 00:42:05,034 People sometimes do things for their families? 578 00:42:05,200 --> 00:42:08,203 And what, that justifies stealing? 579 00:42:09,580 --> 00:42:11,290 Well... 580 00:42:12,249 --> 00:42:15,127 That must've been some sweat lodge. 581 00:42:15,878 --> 00:42:19,423 Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth? 582 00:42:22,593 --> 00:42:25,679 What would you do if it were me? 583 00:42:27,765 --> 00:42:29,933 What do you mean, if it were you? 584 00:42:30,684 --> 00:42:34,313 If it were me, what would you do? Would you divorce me? 585 00:42:34,480 --> 00:42:38,317 Would you turn me in to the police? 586 00:42:47,660 --> 00:42:49,912 You don't want to find out. 587 00:43:01,298 --> 00:43:03,342 You want something to eat? 588 00:43:07,054 --> 00:43:09,014 No, thanks. 589 00:43:25,239 --> 00:43:28,242 What is this shit? This is blue. 590 00:43:29,451 --> 00:43:33,706 We used a different chemical process, but it is every bit as pure. 591 00:43:33,872 --> 00:43:36,834 It may be blue, but it's the bomb. 592 00:43:44,466 --> 00:43:47,511 Tight, tight, tight, yeah. 593 00:43:48,012 --> 00:43:51,598 Blue, yellow, pink. Whatever, man. Just keep bringing me that. 594 00:44:01,942 --> 00:44:03,944 4.6. 595 00:44:05,070 --> 00:44:06,488 Come on. 596 00:44:07,573 --> 00:44:10,826 And what'd I say, man? This guy can cook. 597 00:44:10,993 --> 00:44:12,953 You're all right, man. You're all right. 598 00:44:13,120 --> 00:44:15,748 We're gonna make a lot of money together. 599 00:44:16,790 --> 00:44:19,710 Just remember who you're working for. 600 00:44:22,463 --> 00:44:24,048 What did you say? 601 00:44:24,256 --> 00:44:27,259 I'm just saying, they gotta know that they're working for you. 602 00:44:27,801 --> 00:44:29,970 Like they don't already know that? 603 00:44:30,971 --> 00:44:33,849 Are you saying that they're stupid? 604 00:44:34,725 --> 00:44:37,311 No, I'm just... I'm just saying. 605 00:44:37,478 --> 00:44:40,105 Okay, so you're not saying that they're stupid. 606 00:44:40,272 --> 00:44:42,900 So I don't understand. Are you saying that I'm stupid? 607 00:44:43,067 --> 00:44:46,028 No, come on, Tuco. I'm just... I'm just saying. 608 00:44:46,195 --> 00:44:48,030 No, you're just speaking for me! 609 00:44:48,197 --> 00:44:52,451 Like I ain't got the goddamn sense to speak for myself! 610 00:44:52,826 --> 00:44:56,080 Is that it? Is that what you're doing? 611 00:44:56,330 --> 00:44:58,040 Tuco. 612 00:44:58,207 --> 00:44:59,583 Tuco. 613 00:45:01,001 --> 00:45:05,005 Hey, why don't we all just relax, huh? 614 00:45:12,012 --> 00:45:15,265 Heisenberg says "relax. " 615 00:45:21,105 --> 00:45:23,941 I'm relaxed. I'm relaxed. 616 00:45:24,108 --> 00:45:25,359 I'm relax... 617 00:45:41,625 --> 00:45:44,211 Damn, man! Look at that! Look! 618 00:45:47,464 --> 00:45:49,508 That is messed up. 619 00:45:50,968 --> 00:45:53,470 Okay, Heisenberg. 620 00:45:53,637 --> 00:45:55,431 Next week. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 1 Subtitles